jealousy!
by missy115
Summary: well a new girl enters the academy and just why,why is she so important to natsume?could it be? oh no! poor mikan well you'll nver know unless you read it!
1. Chapter 1

The day started like any other…Mikan bumping into natsume and vice versa…''oi polkadots''

"what is it pervert I'm going to be late!'' mikan practically screamed, "skirt's on fire"

"huh?" Mikan only noticed when she smelt something burning…. Aah!! My skirt! "My skirt this is my last pair!" Natsume you hentai (pervert) "it's your fault why you don't wash your uniform"

Natsume smugly said while walking to their classroom "what did you say?" mikan steaming with anger "I do clean my under wear! You don't probably know the meaning of clean do you mr. I'm-a special-star-i-get-others-to-do-my-laundry for me!" bleah natsume no baku( natsume you idiot!)

"huh? sniff sniff something's burning" "my hair!!!" "aah! Aah!" mikan panicked like a total idiot. Serves you right ichigo kara (strawberry print) luckily the fire subsided mikan entered her classroom crying anime tears. "Hotaru!!!!" baka baka baka! Went hotaru's baka gun.

"when will you ever learn?" hotaru asked sarcastically while reading her favorite book

"But…but….hotaru!" Mikan started crying again.

Then comes mr. narumi "okay class I want you all to meet our newest student" Kimiko!

Then come's a girl with two pigtails and straight black hair. "ohayoo!( good morning) I'm kimiko!

"kimiko?..." natsume suddenly raised up letting his manga fall" kimiko?

"huh oh! Hi natsume!!" Kimiko waved from afar.

Mikan looked at Kimiko and noticed how pretty she was…

"Natsume seems to know her.." Mikan frowned

"may be they were lovers oh no!" mikan dreaded the thought.


	2. Chapter 2

After class was over and mikan still wondering what kimiko's and natsume's relationship really was decided to finally ask natsume. "hey natsume wait up" mikan screamed from across the hallway when everybody stared at her and the natsume and ruka fanclub glaring dangerously at her.

But natsume just kept on walking and ignoring mikan's screechy voice. "natsume wait up!"

But as usual natsume didn't even bother to stop and ask. Until finally mikan got fed up

"grrr! Natsume!" she jumped on his back "hey whaddya doing' polka dots get off me don't let your desire of me take control of you" "what! Desire for you? you all of people? Ha ha that's a funny joke I forgot to laugh." Mikan got off natsume and decided to not ask him anyway.

"Hey polka dots" natsume said gently "what is it? You pervert!" natsume smiled slyly.

If your jealous of kimiko I'll let you know why were close" "if..' Mikan began feeling the creeps.

"if what?" mikan asked stammering. "If you beat me at sake drinking. If I win you become my slave for a week if you win ill tell you about me and kimiko" natsume finished his sentence."fine I accept your challenge!" the challenge had been set at 6:00 pm hotau and ruka and of course hotaru with her trusty camera. "did you really have to bring that?" ruka asked sarcastically "yes I never miss a chance to earn rabbits" hotaru said coldly. In natsume's room were 5 bottles of incredibly strong sake…


	3. master

The contest was set Mikan glared at natsume "are you ready to lose polka dots?" natsume smirked

"in your dreams pervert" mikan responded. hotaru cut in "1..2…3..and drink!" hotaru watched as nastume and mikan chucked each bottle. Ruka was in shock at how strong they were no one wanted to give up no one wanted to lose. After five long hours…hick hick im not dru…hick! mikan protested but she was drunk. Nastume on the other hand wasn't even dizzy "looks like you lose. Polka dots" but mikan wasn't listening she was too busy thinking the chairs were fluff puffs. "Looks like she has to stay here tonight I'll go get her clothes" hotaru said "come on ruka" hotaru dragged poor ruka out of the room. Leaving natsume and mikan alone"natsume sat there all quietly. He glanced over at the now asleep mikan.

"she looks so peaceful like that" he thought to himself and noticed she was cold he picked her up bridal style and brought her to his king-sized bed and sat at the end of the bed mindful of the person beside him. "when will you ever realize how much you mean to me?" natsume whispered to her ear

"that's why I did this contest to in the first place" 1 hour has passed and ruka and hotaru still didn't come back. "where are they I guess they planned this all along" natsume realized they weren't coming back and decided to just go to bed but stiffend when he realized the person he was going to be sleeping with. "well at least she'll never know" and he went to the bathroom and took a bath. When he came back he realized mikan was drenched in sweat. " she can't go to sleep like that!" he woke mikan up but mikan accidentally pulled of his towel he frozed up. Mikan finally woke up and saw natsume in his "condition" and it went something like this…"aah! You dummy you lecher!" she threw the side table at him and hit him right in his face "hey shouldn't I be the one saying that?" when peace finall came came back to the room. "so…i…I lost oh no!" mikan screamed in agony. "yup what did you expect from an idiot. And my first command is go to bed I'll think of the rest tomorrow but until then enjoy your last minute of freedom"

Well hope you liked it read and review because if you don't you'll never find out what happens next!

Any way stay tuned for the next chapters!

Natsume: yes! Polka's my slave!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: ok! Ok! I admit I had not written a single chapter for a few months avoids knives, rocks, kunais and shurikens but I finally found my inspiration this is at the request of my friend Mary grace she wanted me to put her in this story even being an extra….so I made her the antagonist and so kimiko's not the antagonist

"waaaaah! Why oh kami-sama did I have to agree to that bet?!" poor mikan sobbed while walking to her class room when she arrived she was too busy moping to even say good morning to her classmates and hug hotaru. She slumped to her seat all the while thinking of the so called pervert next to her (he is next to her right?) "Well if it isn't my slave" natsume smirked, mikan didn't answer instead she continued moping. When mr. narumi arrived "okay class settle down we have another new student today here she is…" suddenly a girl with shoulder length hair comes in the room. "hi I'm Mary grace I'm half Japanese and Filipino it's nice to meet you all!" suddenly sumire raises her hand and asks "Mr. narumi what's her Alice?" Mr. narumi replied "well that's for Mary grace to explain right Mary grace?" Mr. narumi looks at Mary grace and signals her to show her Alice "ok Mr. narumi" suddenly the whole class room is suddenly is wrapped in vines and plants. "Is that enough?" Mary grace innocently asked "ok Mary grace that's enough please sit near kimiko" Mary grace walks to kimiko's seat "hi kimiko" Mary grace greeted

kimiko with a smile. "Hi" kimiko smiled back at her. After class (and oh her star ranking is one star) Mary grace went to dinner on her way she met "him" "wow! My he's handsome he'll definitely be mine!" Mary grace assured herself while natsume…well natsume hardly even noticed her(ouch!).

but suddenly mary grace's dreams shattered when mikan (you would probably think hey I thought kimiko was going to play an important role in this story" but I changed my mind so she's just gonna be a minor character and she's leaving by the end of this chapter.) came close to natsume and started eating with him and the rest of their friends. "Who's she?!" may grace thought jealously of mikan and natsume.

"I'm gonna destroy her!" and Mary grace began eating her dinner ( oh and by the way their 15 in this fanfic.) and started talking with her new friends. Meanwhile…in natsume and mikan's side, natsume stole mikan's pork chop "hey! That's mine you selfish pervert!" mikan argued with natsume trying to claim her rightful pork chop. After much arguing the pork chop ended in natsume's stomach while poor mikan kept screaming at natsume. Suddenly she spots hotaru's uneaten pork chop and thought "ahh! Hotaru will share with me!" she grabs her chop sticks and tries to steal hotaru's pork chop but hotaru suddenly interrupts mikan's sudden drooling for her pork chop "unless you want to keep your hand attached to your arm keep away from my pork chop" mikan stops and silently eat's her beef bowl all the while envying the other kid's eating pork chop" after dinner she went to her room and is suddenly stopped by natsume. Did you forget about our bet polka? Natsume gave her his most famous smirks.

"arrrrrrghhh!" what do you want?! I'm tired, I'm frustrated, and I wanna go to bed! Suddenly natsume pulls mikan on the roof mikan's only reaction "wow" mikan saw so many beautiful stars and meteor showers, and natsume finally gave his first order of business "I want you to…watch the stars with me tonight" natsume's face calms down and show his gentler side the one mikan and mikan alone sees

the next morning….mrr narumi had an announcement to say "class I know we had only a short time to be with kimiko and today we must say good bye… because kimiko's moving to middle school her short stay here was of her own request and her say on all of you…well that's for her to say" mr. narumi ended his speech. "im…..a tear drops from her faceim… gonna miss you all!" as kimiko cries everyone in the class hugs her saying good bye even natsume everyone says in chorus: were gonna miss you kimiko!

"bye cuz" kimiko bid farewell to natsume leaving everyone shocked "cuz you mean your cousins?' everyone asks shocked. "yea" was all natsume replied.

Well that's it for this chapter whewww im tired! Well I know everyone always says my stories are too short. But give me some slack it's not easy to type stories you know and making them up as you go along! But enough of my personal issues I wont write another chapter unless I get 10-16 reviews! Any complaints? You want 20-50 ok then 20-50 reviews is that what you want huh-huh? Hehehe thought so.


	5. New Girl, New Problem

**Sorry for the long, long wait everyone!!**

**I never thought my friend The Lovely otaku-chan will make me the antagonist. Pissed me off big time! Lol**

**This chapter may be long as a way of saying sorry.**

**Hope you'll like it!**

**XoX**

-Lunch Break-

A day after Kimiko's departure, the gang felt a little lonely. "I'm going to miss her" Mikan said. Mikan kinda felt guilty for being mad at her. "I didn't even get a chance to know her better yet."

"That's because you very busy on other things like being jealous about the two of us." Natsume said coolly as he a placed a smirk on his face.

"I'm not jealous!!" Mikan retorted.

"Then how do you call it then?" Natsume said teasingly.

"Its called. . ."

"Called what polka?"

"Its called curiosity. Yeah, curiosity!!" Mikan happily exclaimed. 'Beat that Natsume!' Mikan thought as she smiled triumphantly.

"Hn. But that doesn't change anything about you being my slave."

Mikan's expression changed drastically. "Would you at least make me feel triumphant even just for a while?"

"Nah. I enjoy seeing you all worked up."

"Stingy!" Mikan said as she folded her hands in front of her and stuck her tongue out.

"Ahem. As far as the two of you have noticed, there are still people around you" Hotaru coldly said.

-awkward silence-

"Oka~y! Wanna eat some ice cream?!" Anna cheerfully asked hoping that it will ease up the atmosphere.

"I would love to!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Alright! Let's go!" Anna said as she marched down through the door followed by Nonoko, Koko, Sumire, and Mikan. Then suddenly, Natsume grabbed Mikan's Skirt and said "Where do you think you're going?"

"Well, Natsume-SAMA, I'm going to buy some ice cream, together with my friends so if you please let go off me?" Mikan said as sweetly as she could.

"No"

"But why?!" Mikan forcibly smiled while asking.

"Because I just say so."

"Natsume you meany!" Then Mikan ran away.

"So much for 'Let's go get some ice cream' plan" Anna said sadly. "Let's just go then?" Koko said.

"How about Mikan-chan?"

"I know you want to." Koko said sarcastically.

Anna thought hard. Then she called for Nonoko. Both of them argued a little then Anna finally said. "Fine, you win!"

And so the four of them went to buy some ice cream. 'Gomen, Mikan-chan!' Anna thought.

Natsume was looking for Mikan when Mary Grace appeared right in front of him.

"Hey!" she said happily

"hn."

"Ne, Natsume-kun its not polite to do that to a girl."

"I have no intentions to be one anyway so back off." Natsume said as he shot a deadly glare towards Mary Grace.

"Fine. What are you doing?" she asked. Trying hard to let the "conversation" going.

"You have nothing to do with it."

She frowned. "Are you looking for her?!"

"So what if I am?" Natsume said as coldly as you could imagine.

"Nothing really, its just that I saw her running towards the Northern Forest. But you wouldn't believe me, right?"

"Whatever." With that Natsume left and went straight towards the Northern Forest.

**-Northern Forest-**

"Natsume, you're finally here."

A dark voice greeted him as soon as he entered the forest. Natsume looked up and saw a dark, tall figure. His wearing a silver mask that covers half of his face.

"Persona" Natsume gritted his teeth as soon as he said his name.

"That's not a proper way to greet you sensei, ne, Natsume-kun?" he said like he didn't mean it.

"Where is she?" Natsume hissed.

"Who? That brunette girl?" Persona said, raising his eyebrow with disgust.

". . ."

"Don't worry, I didn't do anything to her and I'm not planning to as long as you wont disobey my command."

Natsume was about to leave when Persona said. " Before you'll go, I want you to meet someone. Please show yourself Shitenshi."

A girl with a long, jet black hair stepped out of the shadows that have been cast upon the tree. "Hello Natsume-kun, its an honor to work with you"

"Mary Grace"

"I'm so pleased that you know my name." She said

"I guess you don't need any further introduction. Both of you may proceed." With that, persona disappeared. Followed by two other people.

**-Classroom (dismissal)-**

Mikan is deep in her thought. 'Ugh. I cant believe he didn't allow me to buy some ice cream! I mean it those cold and creamy delights for crying out loud! He's just so lucky that its not fluff puff!' Mikan thought. 'Yumm, Fluff Puff'

Then she started drooling.

"Oi polka. Been thinking about me?" A familiar voice cut out her day dream about being in a dessert land fantasy.

Mikan looked up and seeing that its Natsume, she quickly turned away.

"Still angry about that I see."

"Nah. Why would I be angry, ne Natsume-kun?" Mikan said while smiling at him brightly. Too bright is the proper way to say it.

"Fine, How about making it up to you then?"

Mikan turned to see Natsume's face again but this time with joy in her eyes. "Hontou?! How about treating me with Ice cream AND Fluff Puff!"

'I cant believe she'll give in that easily. Well, maybe that's some of her traits that caught my heart.' Natsume said to himself while trying to pretend he doesn't really care. Mary Grace went inside the classroom and approached the two of them.

"Sorry princess, but he cant go."

Mary Grace grabs Natsume's wrist and led him in a corner. The two of them talked when suddenly Mary Grace hugged him.

When Mikan saw it she quickly stashed all her things in her bag and left. Her face can be easily read. A trace of shocked and pain could be seen in them. Natsume was about to go and get her when Mary Grace stopped him. Natsme looked at her in the eye and said "You're going to pay for it."

"Shh, Persona-sama might hear you." Then she walked away.

**-Natsume's POV-**

When I walked inside the empty classroom to get my things I instantly saw her sitting near the window. Thinking deeply. I wonder if she's still mad at me?

As I want nearer, I don't know what else to do so I did what I usually do to make her talk to me. Annoy her.

"Oi polka, been thinking about me?" I said.

She looked and stared at me for a second then looked away. It pains me to see her like that though I wouldn't admit.

Feeling rather hurt and to be sure I said "Still thinking about that I see"

She looked at me again and answered "Nah. Why would I be angry, ne Natsume-kun?"

While saying it, I could tell that she's lying. I mean, look at her. Smiling all Too bright smile which she usually reserved just for me.

"Fine, How about making it up to you then?" I heard myself saying. I'm planning to take it back when I saw her getting all cheerful and stuff. Wow. I never thought She'll give in easily.

"Hontou?! How about treating me with Ice cream AND Fluff Puff!" she said

Yeah. I would never take that back. She's just so-

Then she went inside, Mary Grace. Ugh, what does she want now?!

"Sorry princess, but he cant go." She said. I was furious who is she to decide about those kinds of matter?! Before I could even react, she grabs hold of my wrist and walked me to the corner of the room. Then she started talking.

"Natsume, Persona said that we will have a mission tonight."

"what?! But I just got one last night?!" I said

"But that was different. Ugh. Look I don't really want to either but it cant be helped. Plus! I'll be working with you!" She said. It really irks me when girls say all those stuff. Don't they have anything important to do?!

"Fine."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." She reached something in her pocket and placed a necklace around my neck. "It's a tracker and a mini microphone. Please take care of it" she said as she locked it securely.

After placing it, I saw Mikan dashing towards the room. As I saw her face it almost killed me. She's hurt and I knew it. And its because of this bitch!

I was about to go to her when she stopped me.

I looked at her and said "You're going to pay for it."

She smiled at me and answered "Shh, Persona-sama might hear you." Then she walked away.

**-End of POV-**

**XoX**

**Stay tuned!**

**Please read my other story entitled Brilliant Accident in GA and ShinigamiX chocolate if you like full moon wo sagashite**


	6. The truth and resolutions

**Oh yeah!**

**The story ends here! Thank you for those who are reading my story!!!**

**Please read my other stories entitled Brilliant Accident and new soul for GA and shinigamiXchocolate for Full moon wo sagashite. **

**Arigatou!**

**Okay this chapter explains Mary Grace's side so that it will all be cleared up. **

**XoX**

It's a very cold and windy night. 3 figures were standing alongside with each other.

"Please bear in mind that this mission means business." Persona said. "All you need to do is to get the forbidden scroll inside a vault in that yacht over there. Any wrong mistakes can lead your death and the school at stake. So I'm expecting you to do this successfully."

"No problem! Ne, Natsume-kun?!" Mary Grace A.K.A Ishtenshi said.

"Tch" was all Natsume could answer. He's clearly not in the mood since he couldn't apologize to Mikan. He could still picture the face he saw when she left. He's angry with himself cuz he's the reason for it.

"Enough with this chitchat. Go!" Persona commanded.

Ishtenshi and the black cat are on the roll. Nothing could ever stop them. Ishtenshi or angel of death's power is nature manipulation. But the thing is, with the use of her alice, she could absorb all of her enemy's power. And worst, their alice. Just one touch with her Vines of life then you can say Bye-bye to your life.

Guards are everywhere but that didn't stop them from getting nearer in their goal. Both of them stopped when they found themselves in front of a huge oak door. Natsume was about to open it when Mary Grace stopped his hand.

"Wait. There must be a trap." She said

Then she knelt down, touched the ground and closed her eyes. She opened it slowly and said to Natsume "There are 2 guards near the door. I could take them down with the use of wood element." She looked at the door and examined it carefully. "There are 4 others inside. Take them as fast as you can."

"At the count of three." Natsume said "One, two three!"

Mary grace touched the door and hands made of oak formed. It quickly smashed the two guards near it. On the other side, As soon as Natsume opened the door, he quickly went inside and swiftly killed all the guards with the use of his fire. "That was quick" he said

The two of them walked towards the vault when

"Stupid Guards."

There stood a red-haired guy with green seductive eyes. "Yoh!"

"Who is he referring to?" Natsume said. "Never mind, I'm going to end your life anyway." Then Natsume stances forward, about to attack him when Mary Grace said in disbelief "What are you doing here?!!"

Gin smiled at her and teasingly said "Boyfriend?" as he eyed Natsume from head to toe.

"What if he is?!" Mary Grace snapped at him.

"You found someone else while I'm away? That was fast."

"What are you talking about?! You've been away for two years! You left me behind without saying anything. I even looked for you in France, America, Everywhere!!" Mary Grace furiously answered.

"I'm sorry! I promise to make it up to you." Gin pleaded.

"How?! You left me! That's it. It may sound lowly or something but when you left, I could feel my heart breaking, my world shattering into pieces. It's like everyday, the pain gets worse. A year after that, I couldn't feel anything. No pain. No agony. Nothing. Its like there's a hole in my life that's eating me alive, little by little." She sounded hurt. Afflicted, trying hard to stop her tears from falling.

While the two of them argue, Natsume crept silently towards the vault. After obtaining the scroll, he quickly called Mary Grace signaling that it's time to go.

Mary Grace shot a painful glance to Gin before escaping together with Natsume.

**-Outside the yacht-**

The two of them left the yacht as fast as they could. The alarm went on and everything went insane. Exhausted, both of them walked to where Persona is waiting.

"Persona was standing on a branch when they saw him. Looking all emotionless as ever, he looked at Natsume with the scroll. He sprung down from the tree and landed softly on the grass. He snatched the scroll away and left them.

"What?! No 'Good Job!' or whatever?!" Mary Grace exclaimed.

Persona turned around and said "Why would I? You did the job wrong. The two of you set the alarms on and you barely made it out. Do you still think you deserved to be praised?"

Mary Grace looked down and silently said "No"

"Good." Persona then suddenly disappeared.

**-Gakuen Alice-**

Both Mary Grace and Natsume walked silently back to their dorm.

"Ey baka" Natsume said

Mary Grace looked up and said nothing. "I'm expecting some yelling and stuff, you know" Natsume said, trying to ease up the aura surrounding her.

Mary Grace started laughing. "Yeah, I'm quite surprise myself."

"Natsume, please don't tell anyone what just happened?" Mary Grace pleaded.

"Hn."

"Thanks." Then Mary Grace smiled weakly.

"You should really say sorry to her now cuz we'll never know what I'll do tomorrow." She said as she smiles evilly.

And with that, both of them parted their ways.

**-Mikan's Room-**

"Natsume no Baka!!" Mikan shouted as she buried her face on her pillow. "You lying insolent fool!"

Mikan sat up and fixed herself. Her eyes are red and puffy but still she couldn't bring herself to stop crying. "Why would I care?! Its not like he really loves me right?! I mean, were just together because of the bet." She said to herself, hoping that it will make her feel better but instead it made it worse. "Of course he's not with me cuz he loves me, baka!! Matter of fact, I should be rejoicing. Damn. This is harder than I expected. Do I really-"

"You sure are dense, polka"

Upon hearing his voice, Mikan quickly turned her head to look at Natsume. "Wha-t?"

Natsume jumped from the tree branch to Mikan window. He then walked towards Mikan and hugged her. "Of course you love me."

"Y-yeah…I guess." Mikan could feel her heart thumping loud and her temperature rising. This is too much for her to handle. For 3 years since they known each other, how could she not realize that the feelings she felt for Natsume is actually what you call love?! No wonder it's so foreign for her.

"Natsume, wanna sleep here tonight?"

"You wanna sleep with me?" He answered teasingly.

"Yeah." Mikan slips through Natsume's arms and lay down the bed. She slowly closed her eyes and whispered "Daisuke desu, Natsume-kun."

Natsume looked at Mikan, sleeping peacefully. He lifted his hands and caressed the sleeping brunette gently. "I love you too my angel." Then he lay down beside her.

The next day, both Mikan and Natsume went inside the classroom hand-in-hand. Hotaru looked at them and let her eyes gazed down to their hands then to Natsume, giving him a I'm-going-to-kill-you-if-you'll-hurt-her kid of look. Natsume just smiled at her then led the way to their sit.

**-Cafeteria- **

There are screams, "Kyyaa~!" and giggles everywhere. Mikan looked at Natsume again just to make sure he IS with her. She was about to ask Hotaru when she noticed that she's already in the crowd, selling something that looks like a picture.

"Hotaru sure is fast when it involves money." Koko said

"Yeah.." Ruka answered as he looked at Hotaru intently.

"Ruka-pyon, ganbatte!" Nonoko said.

"Good luck buddy/"Natsume said as she placed her arm around Mikan.

"Ohoho, Ruka-pyon! Wait what are we talking about again?" Mikan confusingly said.

All of them looked at Mikan for a second and continued teasing Ruka.

"Nanda-yo?! (what do you want?)" they heard Mary Grace shouted as she rushed to the door.

"Wait. Mary, please listen to what I got to say." Gin said as he followed her. He turned to his crowd of fan girls and threatened them. "Follow us and you'll surely regret that you lived."

His aura is dark and strong which made them back off.

**-Outside the building-**

"Leave me alone will ya?!" Mary Grace snapped.

Gin looked dejected but didn't move away. "Please just listen. After this, you may do what ever you want to me."

Silence.

Mary Grace looked at him with her right eyebrow raised. "What?"

"The Alice Academy Paris branch got me into mission that deals with some big time mob." He started

"what does it have to do with it?" Mary Grace inserted.

"Let me finish. I didn't want you get involved so I ran away."

"And you call yourself a man? Do you see me as a weak person that cant fight for myself? I would rather face death everyday than not to be with you…" She said. "But, its too late right? Leaving me behind like that!"

"Wait. What did you say?" Gin said, confused.

"I said you left me without saying anything!!" she irritatingly answered.

"Didn't you receive the ipod?" he asked. "Never mind, here." Gin went nearer to Mary Grace and positioned a headset to her ears.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" she snapped

"Just listen.."

_if I could I would do all of this again  
Travel back in time with you to where this all began  
We could hide inside ourselves and leave the world behind  
And make believe there's something left to find_

We'll be miles apart  
I'll keep you deep inside  
You're always in my heart  
A new life to start  
I may be leaving but you're always in my heart

Now we've all grown up, gone on and moved away  
Nothing I can do about it, nothing I can say  
To bring us back to where we were when life was not this hard (life was not this hard)  
Looking back it all just seems so far, so far away

We'll be miles apart  
I'll keep you deep inside  
You're always in my heart  
A new life to start  
I may be leaving but you're always in my heart

I'd give it up for just one more day with you  
Give it up for just one more day  
I'd give it up for just one more day with you

I'd give it up for just one more day with you  
Give it up for just one more day  
I'd give it up for just one more day with you

I'd give it up for just one more day with you  
Give it up, give it all away  
I'd give it up for just one more day with you

We'll be miles apart  
I'll keep you deep inside  
You're always in my heart  
A new life to start  
I may be leaving but you're always in my heart

I need you now, we're miles apart  
I'll keep you deep inside  
You're always in my heart  
I need you now, we're miles apart  
I may be leaving but you're always in my heart.

Mary Grace broke down with tears. "I-I don't know what to s-say, I haven't received it. Who did you ask to give it to me?"

"I told…. Sara." Gin said, finally realizing what he did.

"Are you stupid?! Sara likes you!! No wonder why she didn't give it to me." Mary Grace as she started to stop crying.

Gin smiled, "Sorry. Now that were done, lets go back home shall we?"

"Yeah. But you get to be me servant!" She said as she stuck her tongue out and laughed evilly.

Gin looked surprised but shifted to his "annoyed" face. "Whatever."

**Two days later…**

"Sayonara minna-san!!" Mary Grace bids to her new found friends.

"Sayonara Mary Grace-chan, Gin-kun! Have a safe trip." They said sadly.

"Gin, hurry up and get my bag! Sheesh you're so slow!" Mary Grace said to Gin.

The latter just rolled his eyes and bid to everyone farewell too.

So the two of them rode in the bus, hoping to find a better future for the two of them to live.

**Meanwhile,**

The group left one by one until Natsume and Mikan are the only ones left behind.

"So Natsume, if our deal is off what will happen to…us?" Mikan asked the raven haired guy.

Natsume looked at the brunette with humor in his eyes. "Are you worried that 'this' will be over?" he teased Mikan.

Mikan fidgeted. "O-of course n-not! Wh-what are you talking about? I mean, I'm not worried at all, in fact I'm pretty relieved."

Natsume eyebrows furrowed. "You're cruel polka." Natsume leaned over to Mikan and kissed her, he then left leaving the stunned brunette behind.

Mikan snapped out of it in a second and yelled to Natsume as she ran towards him. "Matte kudasai Natsume-kun!"

Natsume smiled to himself as he walked away for he finally kissed the girl he love after years of waiting. He then turned around to wait for Mikan.

**XoX**

**I hope you enjoyed the story! **

**I'm not in the mood to write a story so its not that good. Either way, I hope you still liked it!**

**The song is sung by yellowcard, I forgot the title but I think its Miles Apart.**

**-missy115-**


End file.
